shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorger Titan
Gorger Titans (飽食の巨人, Houshoku no Kyojin) are a Deviant Type Titan with an inability to regurgitate their consumed, and instead bare a capability to explode upon the stomach's lining reaching a breaking point, sending a massive slew of heavy limbs and bile across a large area. These Deviants are virtually indistinct from average Titans until they have consumed a large number of victims. Fought in the Assault on Cronus at the Wall of Pallene in the Dione District, they have not been seen since. Appearance Gorger Titans are visually appalling and grotesque once they have been revealed as their Deviant type, bulging stomachs, engrossed throats, and heavy body proportions all somehow fitting awkwardly onto it's skeletal frame, waiting to burst from it's seams. With hungry eyes, the Gorger Titan watches it's prey and readily seeks out human life, standing at a tall height of 8-13M. Physically unfit compared to other Titans their height. Abiliites Gorger Titans have an extremely high rate of regenerative ability, healing it's burst stomach until literally unable to, they walk around and look for prey with low levels of intelligence, but were known to attack high population centers in the Dione District, never distracted by one Titan alone, they can selectively target their prey and have been drawn to localized groups of victims. When the regenerative properties of a Gorger can no longer quench the breaking point of it's stomach line, what has been labeled as a Volatile-combustion occurs. Seemingly exploding from the inside out, the Deviant Type Gorger will rip at the seams and burst outward in all directions, sending it's heavy limbs and meat, and all it's contents (blood and meals) in a wide area. Dealing heavy damage to Military units, the Gorgers became living bombs in the Assault. Despite how the Gorger's weight and low intelligence may seem, they still display a rapid speed when seeking out a target once their breaking point has been met, seeking out high threat targets and masses of people for maximum damage. Military Notes *Due to the Gorger's ability to regenerate rapidly, it is best to go directly for the Nape. Using your allies and coordination, eliminating a Gorger before it's explosive release is relatively easy, however, once the bursting point has been reached and becomes visible, immediately evacuate the area to a minimum of 750ft. *All Gorgers that attacked the Pellene Wall were already bloated and to the bursting point, 'detonating' at key locations and localized civilian and military forces, even going directly for gates to widen the area of entry for the masses of other Titans to utilize. *The regeneration of a Gorger has been reputed to be one of the highest seen in all Titans thus far, making it so the nape is the only form of stopping it, and requiring the cleanest and deepest of cuts without fail. Some Scout Legion units even reported that their blades got stuck in the meat of a Gorger simply due to how fast it healed before the cut could be completed. This regeneration also seem to apply to it's limbs, taking a longer period of time before it degenerates. **Since the attack on Wall Pellene, all military forces have since been armed with atleast one pair of extended reach blades, featuring extra length to ensure the nape is cut cleanly. *No Gorger has been seen since the Assault on Cronus. Category:Deviant